


Playing with Fire

by Disasteriffic_Kaz



Series: Burn With Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One shot written from a prompt by twomoms who wanted Sammy breaking his arm. hurt/limp/awesome!Sam limp/protective/awesome!Dean Takes place somewhere in Season 1 between episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little plot bunny inspired by twomoms who commented on one of my other fics. :D She said "I think you should write one about Sam getting his arm broke. Hint, hint!" So here you are dear! A little one shot interlude of Sam suffering a broken arm. LOL Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Do please Review once you've read. :D Every comment and vote of support helps keep me writing. Not to mention if I've pooched anything, someone can always tell me. :P

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

They ran. There wasn't much else they could do with a pissed off Fire Demon about to go nuclear on them. "MOVE IT, SAM!" Dean bellowed and gave his little brother a shove ahead of him as the heat behind grew uncomfortable. Any minute now the warehouse was going to be gone with them in it. They pounded over the rickety steel floors, dodging gaping holes and hanging girders. It had been abandoned so long it was literally falling apart all on its own. Sam jumped a gap in the plate floor ahead, Dean right behind him. They landed, rolled and got back to their feet arrowing for the stairs in the far corner.

Dean felt a rush of air sweep past them, behind them and felt his stomach drop. "Too late." He muttered and grunted as a wall of heat and hell exploded behind them and slammed into his back, throwing him forward into his brothers.

Sam's chest was burning for oxygen but there was no time to stop; no time to even take a breath. They were going to die if they couldn't reach those stairs. He rolled to his feet after a jump and spared a look back to see Dean right behind him. He turned back and put on more speed as air began to rush past him and he knew they were out of time. Another gaping panel loomed in the floor ahead of them, several chains hanging from the ceiling somewhere above and Sam readied himself for another jump as the world exploded behind him.

He felt the superheated air slam into his back a second before Dean smashed into him and they were both thrown toward the hole in the floor. Tumbling, Sam reached one desperate arm out making contact with one of the heavy chains. He managed to wrap his arm once as they fell through the floor, fire and shrapnel flying above them with deadly speed. He felt Dean's body brush against him and slapped his right arm out, finding Dean's arm and grasping him firmly. The chain snapped taught around Sam's arm, ripping a scream from his air starved lungs and he struggled to keep his grip on his brother as stars exploded across his vision, blackness threatening to take him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted above the cacophony of noise above them. Shards of metal and glass rained down through the floor above them. They swung over a three story drop to the bottom of the warehouse. "Dean, please!" Sam needed him to wake up. Sam tightened his grip on Dean's arm, feeling the fabric of his jacket sliding beneath his hand. His left arm, wrapped in the chain, was a misery of burning pain that sent stabs of agony into his skull and threatened to steal consciousness from him. Each time the chain swung them too and fro he felt a sickening grinding beneath his skin. "DEAN!"

Dean jerked. He felt like he was floating. His head spun and he tried to remember what was happening as his little brother's scream broke into his fog and dragged him back up. He jerked again and came to enough to feel his arm stretched up above, a painful pressure on his forearm and forced his eyes open.

"S'mmy?" Dean slurred and looked muzzily up. His eyes shot wide in shock. Sam dangled from a swinging chain, a desperate grip on his arm and flames danced across the open space above them. "Holy crap." Dean groaned and brought his other hand up, wiping across his face.

"Dean!" Sam sobbed in relief. His hand slipped further on Dean's arm, down to his wrist. "Dean grab hold of me! Now! I'm losing you!"

Dean felt himself slipping and hurriedly reached up, wrapping his hand around Sam's, stopping the slide. "What the hell?"

"Fire Demon." Sam panted through the pain, squeezing his eyes shut. "Blew up….fell."

"Right." Dean gave his head a shake and looked up again. "You alright?" Sam shook his head quickly. Dean turned his gaze further up and jolted. He could clearly see Sam's arm wrapped in a loop of the heavy chain, his hand turning blue above the metal where the blood flow had been cut off. "Shit! Hang on!" Dean let go of his brother's hand and reached out, taking hold of the swinging length of chain. He got a firm grip and tried to pull his other arm free. "Sam, leggo. I need my arm." Sam shook his head again. "Sammy, I'm ok. I've got the chain. Let go."

Sam slitted hazel eyes down and saw; gave a short nod and released his hold. Dean swung out below him like Tarzan, taking his own weight on the chain and Sam gave a strangled cry as it tightened the links about his left arm.

"Hang on, buddy. Hang on." Dean got his balance, letting the swing die down and then climbed hand over hand up to his brother. He drew even and got a hold above Sam's arm, then wrapped a free arm around him. "Sammy?" Sam was almost out. His eyes rolled in his head and the only thing keeping him from a death drop was the chain's tight hold of his arm. Dean's chest tightened in worry. He looked up and saw flames still dancing above them. "Okay, we can't go up, little brother. Gotta go down." He peered down in the flickering darkness below and thought it looked like the chain they hung from went all the way down, or close to it.

"Sammy? You gotta wake up for me, buddy." Dean squeezed him and got nothing but a moan. "Dammit. Sam! Wake up!" Dean let go his arm and gave Sam's face a quick slap. Sam's eyes startled open on a gasp. "There we go. Come on, tiger. You gotta hold on to me now, ok?" Sam nodded, his face a mask of pain and confusion. "Get your arm around my neck. That's it."

Sam fought to clear his head from the pain and stretched his right arm out, snaking it around Dean's neck. He groaned when his brother pulled him in close. Sam let his head drop into the hollow of Dean's neck. "Hurts." He said softly.

"I know, buddy. I know. This is gonna hurt worse." Dean braced himself for the pain he was about to cause him. "You don't let go of me, you hear?" He felt Sam's shaggy hair brush his neck as he nodded and took a deep breath. Dean growled with exertion, pulling with his right arm to take all of their weight and release the pressure on Sam's arm. Sam cried out, his arm tightening painfully around his neck. Dean ignored it and used the slack he'd created in the chain to unwind it with his other hand and free Sam. He grabbed hold of the chain with his left hand and dropped his straining right to wrap around Sam as his hold around Dean's neck began to slip.

"Sammy? Stay with me, man!" Dean yelled in his ear but to no avail. The pain proved to be too much and Sam passed out. "Shit." Dean groaned, taking all his considerable weight as his not so little brother went boneless. He needed to get them down fast now knowing he wouldn't be able to support Sam for very long. Dean wrapped his legs around the chain, bracing it and began to slide down, letting the links slip through his left hand faster and faster. He ignored the burn of the rusted metal against his palm, speeding their descent as his right arm began to shake from the strain of holding up Sam. "Almost there, Sammy. Just a little further." Dean murmured in his ear though he wasn't sure if he was talking for Sam's benefit or his own. He felt his palm going slick with blood from the friction of the old metal against skin.

Dean gasped when he felt the last of the chain slide through his feet and saw they were still ten feet up. He couldn't stop their descent. His blood slicked hand acted like grease. He squeezed the chain tighter but couldn't stop their combined weight. "Crap!" He shouted as the last few links slid through his hand and they dropped, falling.

They crashed into the cement floor in a tumble of arms and legs. Dean somehow managed to roll so he took the brunt of the impact, keeping Sam above him. "Son of a bitch." He gasped and took a moment to assess. Happy when he felt no broken bones of his own, he gently rolled Sam off him, cradling his head from the hard floor. "Sammy." Dean carefully took Sam's left arm up in his own and slid his sleeve back. He hissed in sympathy.

"Holy crap, Sam." Dean breathed. The chain had left a perfect impression of itself in a spiral along Sam's forearm. He pressed his fingers along Sam's arm, feeling the bones and found the break at the same moment Sam lurched awake on a cry of pain. "Ssh. Sam, I've got you." Dean pushed him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean! Falling, we're falling!" Sam said, delirious. Dean held him down and took his brothers face in his hands.

"Sammy! We're down. We're safe." Dean waited until Sam's eyes focused on his. "Okay? We're safe. Gonna get you out of here now, alright?"

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. "Kay."

Dean dropped his chin to his chest and took a deep breath. "That was too close." He said softly and looked back up to where the flames were still billowing. Bits of char were floating down from the floor above; the steel of the floor above them creaking from the heat. "Just let me do all the work, Sam." Dean wrapped his arms around his brothers chest and pulled him to his feet where he swayed, almost toppling them both. Dean pulled Sam's good arm across his shoulders.

"Dean?" Sam raised his head a fraction, searching for green eyes and sighing in relief when he found them. "Hey."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Hey yourself. Come on, Sasquatch. Time to go." He got them moving in a stuttering walk, stopping every few steps to orient Sam and let his legs stop shaking. To anyone on the outside they would have appeared drunk, stumbling home from an all-night binge. They reached a set of double doors and Dean reared back and kicked them open with a crash, revealing the moonlit street outside.

They emerged from the warehouse and reached the other side of the street moments before the upper floors finally lost integrity from the heat of the fire and collapsed inward with a mighty crash. The shock wave pushed both men into the side of the Impala. Dean managed to keep them upright and spent a few shocked moments watching the warehouse fall in on itself.

"Damn we almost got deep fried, Sammy." Dean blew out a breath. "You're goin' to the hospital, dude." Dean said to the lolling dark head under his chin and wrenched the passenger door open. He maneuvered Sam into the seat, picking and folding his long legs in before shutting the door and running around to the driver side. He gave one last look at the fiery warehouse and wondered if they'd be chasing the fire demon again someday or if they'd really destroyed it.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Dean paced the waiting room. The Nurses had bodily kept him from following his brother's gurney and he wasn't happy about it. He'd spun them a story about working on a building renovation and Sam falling. The Doctor had raised a brow, probably because both men reeked of soot but hadn't asked any questions before taking his brother away. Dean paced back to the doors and away again, fuming. His head whipped around at the familiar voice shouting his name.

"Screw this." Dean growled and ran to the doors, pushing through. On the other side was a press of orderlies around a bed and Sam yelling.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean took one of the men by the shoulder and spun him away. "Get off him!" Dean pressed in to the bed and grabbed Sam's flailing good arm. "Sammy! Hey, little brother I'm right here." He pressed his other hand to Sam's forehead, rubbing underneath the fringe of dark hair.

The Doctor waved off the angry orderlies as soon as his patient began to calm under his brother's touch. "It's alright. You can go. I think we're ok now." The Orderlies looked dubious but stepped out.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm right here." Dean cupped his hand at the side of his face and smiled when Sam cracked his eyes open.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said hoarsely. "Wha's goin' on?"

"You broke your arm, tiger. Gotta let the docs fix you up,ok?" Dean patted his cheek. "I'm gonna be right here. I'm not leavin'."

"Okay." Sam nodded and shut his eyes. Dean looked back at the Doctor and nodded.

"Go ahead. I've got him." Dean told him in a voice that brooked no argument; he was not leaving his brother's side again.

"Thank you, just keep him still while we set the break." The Doctor smiled and stepped back to the bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Sam woke slowly as a damp, cold cloth wiped across his face. "Huh?" He said groggily and heard a familiar chuckle. "Dean."

"The one and only, little brother." Dean smiled, relieved. Sam had sprung a fever after they set his arm and passed out again while they cocooned it in plaster.

"My arm hurts." Sam said and looked down surprised to find it encased in a cast.

"That happens when you break it." Dean smirked and wiped his brow again. He was still too warm for Dean's comfort level. "How you feelin' otherwise?"

Sam ran his tongue over his teeth and frowned. "How come my tongue feels fuzzy?"

Dean stifled a laugh, rubbing a hand over his face. "That would be the morphine, champ. Gave ya the good stuff."

Sam smirked and looked up at him. "Dude, yer…f…funny lookin'."

Dean swatted him lightly in the face with the damp towel. "Watch it, chuckles." He smirked as his incredibly high brother began to giggle. "Gonna be fun getting you out of here."

"We leavin'?" Sam asked and looked around, confused.

"Yeah, before they figure out that insurance card I gave 'em is bogus." Dean laughed and set the towel aside. "You ready for a little trip?"

Sam nodded and let Dean raise him up to a sitting position. "Wai'…wait." Sam waved his good arm, catching Dean in the side of the head before looking deadly serious up at his big brother. "There's no..there's no clowns right? I hate clowns."

Dean laughed, stifled it then laughed again, dropping his forehead into Sam's hair. "Dude you are wasted." Dean said and leaned back. "No clowns. I promise. Come on."

"Ok." Sam swung his legs off the side of the bed and brought his cast up. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean said, pulling the wheelchair he'd brought over with one leg.

"Is my arm broken?" Sam asked, looking up at him earnestly and Dean crumpled into laughter again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_The end._


End file.
